


1.02) Loss

by Thatonesleepy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cabal, Fallen, Ghost & Guardian-centric (Destiny), Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonesleepy/pseuds/Thatonesleepy
Summary: Surviving in the wake of the Red War, Bardyl-2 and his wife, River, do what they can to make the best of it. One careless error shatters the thin veneer of happiness the maintained.
Kudos: 1





	1.02) Loss

The rabbit let out a slight squeal as an arrow shot through it’s midsection, pinning it into the ground and killing it. Morning was about to break, the air was fresh with the smell of dew and cold air. The Hunter that killed the rabbit stood from his hiding spot in the bushes, placing the makeshift bow on his back. He walked over and before picking his meal up, he looked toward the sky and breathed deep. The plates made to represent eyebrows raised, and his metal jaw unclenched as he took in the forest air. He bent over after satisfying his desire to take in the morning. She would want her breakfast when she awoke, he thought. The birds began to chirp their various songs as he made his way back to camp. Life teemed much more in places that weren’t occupied by Cabal or Fallen. 

“Bardyl, what’s that you’ve got?” A tired voice called out. 

“Our breakfast, Love. Stay there, your ankle needs more rest.” Bardyl called back.

He walked over to the fire pit they had made the night before and set up a spit made of sticks. He lit a fire underneath and began skinning the rabbit. The woman sat up in their tent, wrapped in the blanket they had laid under the last, and every night since they were forced to flee. She was human. White with dark, short hair and brown eyes. Her face was small and round, as were her features. She was the love of Bardyl’s life.

“I’m cold. Why did we put the tent so far from the fire?” She whined playfully.

Bardyl shook his head and chuckled. He had finished cleaning the rabbit and speared it onto the top stick. He watched it for a few moments, making sure nothing combusted before going back to the tent. He kissed her before tossing her robes onto her.

“If you’re so cold, get dressed Mrs Two.” He winked at her. She pouted at him.

A handful of minutes later, they sat near the fire and watched as the meat in front of them cooked. A pair of Ghosts joined them. One had a sleek black and shell with red undertones and teal tentacles flowing from her. The other was stark white, shaped like a shield, and floated still as if he were a part of the forest itself. Somehow, despite lacking any sort of facial features, they looked exhausted. Bardyl plucked the stick from its stand and got to work filleting the cooked meat for his wife and himself. 

They packed up their camp and set back to traveling. They couldn’t stay in one place for too long, especially with the smoke created from their fires. Ordinarily Bardyl would be against using anything that could give their position away, but ever since the Traveller was chained hypothermia became a much more scary fate. He wasn’t taking any chances. If they ever did get their Light back, he wouldn’t be able to bear having lost River. So they travelled daily and kept their bases covered. No disease was too small, no injury too slight. 

A few days prior, River had sprained her ankle after a patch of dirt gave way on a cliff side. Had Bardyl not been there to catch her, she likely would have perished in the fall. He wrapped her ankle anew every day, examining the wound to make sure it hadn’t worsened. He made her a makeshift crutch and bore most of the weight of their supplies, rationalizing that it would help her recover faster. They mostly stuck to low lands now to avoid any more potentially dangerous falls. It seemed to help them stay more hidden as well, as Bardyl noticed fewer patrols in the more densely vegetated lowlands.

After almost seven hours of intermittent travel, River asked if they could take a longer break. Bardyl patrolled the area quickly and they set up a small camp to rest. She picked a conversation, trying to convince him to lead them to somewhere with more of a view.

“I know it's dangerous, but I like looking out at the forests and water.” She said.

Bardyl looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes and trying to think of the best way to say no. Harpalyte chimed in.

“It would make sense. We could get our bearings and figure out where to go next.” She added.

He looked over to the other Ghost, Delta. “How about you?” He asked.

The white Ghost stared at him, still as ever, silent as ever. Bardyl sighed and got up, beginning to pack up their camp. When he was finished he spoke again.

“C’mon, let’s find the nearest cliff side. But I swear, River if you fall, I’m coming down with you.” 

River smiled and laughed a little before struggling up and following him.

|

After another half hour of hiking, this time uphill, they broke the tree line and stopped. River sighed at the sight. She limped out closer to the edge to get a better look out at the wilderness. Bardyl watched her intently. She stopped and leaned against her crutch, and he walked out a little past the tree line. She was far enough away from the ledge that she couldn’t have pitched over the edge. He tilted his head back and looked into the sky. He closed his eyes and his brow plates shifted upwards while he breathed in, taking the scent of the cool breeze, lifting his arms up to feel the wind rush around them. He could hear the rustle of the trees, his Ghost’s light buzzing, the birds chirping at each other. 

He opened his eyes and put down the pack then pulled some ropes and a wood board from it. It was finished oak, slightly bent, with two holes on each end drilled through it. He walked over to a tree with a decently high, thick branch and threw one rope over it. After evening it out, threading the two sides through the plank, and knotting it underneath, he did the same to the other side with another rope. He sat down on the swing and watched his wife look out at the wilderness below them. 

Then he heard something that made his heart skip a beat. A gunshot rattled the air followed by River grunting in pain. His eyes ripped wide open and he ran towards her just in time to catch her fall. She had been shot in the shoulder, just above her clavicle. She was bleeding from the tear in her flesh and robes. Bardyl looped his arms under her armpits and dragged her back into the woods. Another shot exploded against a tree trunk nearby. Someone had found them. He picked her up, one hand under her legs, the other under her shoulders, and ran. They had to leave everything behind. 

He could hear breaking twigs as their assailants gave chase. The trees flanking his path took bullet after bullet, shielding the two of them from more wounds. River’s breathing had become shallow and stuttered slightly. Bardyl had to find them somewhere to hide. He raced past fallen trunks and small caves. After a few more minutes of running, and after he couldn’t hear the footsteps of the others very well, he diverted into what looked like the aftermath of a rockslide. They had passed it earlier and he noted an opening near the back of it. He leaned his wife against the cold stone when they were inside the rock igloo and pulled a miniature first aid kit from one of his pockets. Harpalyte bobbed into the boulder cave, followed by Delta, and illuminated River’s wound.

Bardyl cleaned the gouge with water and pressed some gauze into it. River winced and clenched her jaw, letting out a low moan of pain. He wrapped the wound, leaving the gauze in place and bandaged her shoulder and chest to keep everything in place. Harpalyte cut her flashlight and Bardyl sat against the rocks. He propped River’s head against his chest and slung his arm around her. Her breathing had stabilized somewhat. She began to weep. 

|

They stayed in the makeshift cave for a few days, unsure of whether it would be safe to try to move. There’s no telling who shot at them. It could have been Cabal, the shots were solid bullets. But it also could have been other former Guardians, trying to scavenge or pillage for better armor or weapons. Bardyl didn’t want to take any chances. They had enough rations to last a day longer where they were before he would need to find more food. But that would be a problem to solve later. 

River had made a decent recovery so far. Her bleeding stopped within the night and when Bardyl changed her bandages, the wound looked like it was doing well enough. Thankfully it had only been a somewhat glancing blow, only gouging her shoulder muscle. Over their ration dinner she apologized. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been that far in the open. I got lucky.” She said.

“No, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t check the area at all. We’re both to blame for what happened.” Bardyl said, stroking her hair.

“Before we leave the area, can we go back over there? I think I dropped my locket when I was shot. I’ll stay low this time.”

Bardyl bristled slightly. He didn’t want to go anywhere near any place that could be dangerous. But he knew she wouldn’t let it go, so he nodded. They finished eating in silence, and then went to sleep for the night. Bardyl laid next to River, watching her for most of the night, too afraid to sleep, too afraid he might lose her. He felt his chest tighten and a chill ran through his body at the thought. 

|

The next morning they left the rubble cave, and slowly made their way back to the cliff side, surveying the area this time before going out into the open. The pack was gone, along with their supplies. The swing had been cut down and the rope taken. When they deemed the coast clear they walked out. River sat on the edge, Bardyl sat next to her. 

“What are we doing, Bard?”

“What do you mean? We’re biding our time until our light comes back. We’re surviving until we get our lives back.” 

“But. What if it never does? What if we’re mortal now? I don’t want to keep running. I’m tired.” She sounded more weary than she let on.

“I know. I am too. Maybe something will happen soon.” He didn’t know if he really believed that.

River sighed and leaned against Bardyl. He laid his head against hers. They were mortal now. They had been for some time. When their light had been lost they had taken all their supplies from their ship and began to travel on foot. Before if they were shot down or lost in the deep of space from fuel shortage, death wasn’t anything more than a speed bump. But they couldn’t risk it anymore. River stood.

“We’re pretty much out of supplies, right?” River asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know what we’re going to do.” Bardyl said hollowly.

“I do.”

She stepped off the edge of the cliff. Bardyl didn’t have time to react. He could only watch as she fell and her body impacted against the rocks, twisting in unnatural ways. He stared at her mangled corpse, expecting her to glow and for her limbs to correct themselves. He stared at her as blood pooled around her from various rifts in her body caused by her own bones. He stared as her Ghost flew down the cliff and hover over her, expanding and contracting in an attempt to resurrect her. When it sank in that she wasn’t getting up, he stood. 

Harpalyte hovered by his head. He could hear her voice. It sounded stressed, but he couldn’t make out the words. His wife’s broken body was all he could focus on. How long had they been together? Decades? Centuries? All lost in a moment. He should have held her when she said she was tired. He should have held her more often. His chest tightened and his face felt like it could shed tears, it would.  
Delta was still trying to resurrect her.  
Open.  
Close.  
Open.  
Close. 

He chuckled at the futility. He remembered his words from a few days ago. 

“If you fall, I’m coming down with you.” He muttered.

Then he lept.

|

Bardyl woke up on the soft loam. He turned his head to see his dead wife. He was confused. He should have died. He sat up and saw Delta still trying to resurrect River. Harpalyte floated into his view. 

“What happened? I should be dead.” Bardyl said, more harshly than he intended.

“Just as you were about to hit the ground, a wave of light passed over us. The Traveler is awake. By the time you landed…” Harpalyte faltered, “By the time you landed we had our powers back.”

“Wait. If we have the Light back, shouldn’t he be able to pick River up?” Bardyl pointed at Delta, still flexing above the mangled body.

Silence filled the air. Silence and tension.

“No. She died before we received our light again. It might be possible for Delta to find a new Guardian, it has been done before. But River is gone, Bardyl. I’m sorry.” She sounded defeated.

“Then put me back.” He said stiffly, “Put me back right now. I don’t want to be alive.”

“Bard… I can’t-“

“I said put me BACK! LET ME DIE!” His voice cracked, “I can’t do this without her. Why would you bring me back? Why?”

He slumped over. It began to rain. He heaved as if he were crying, but his artificial body didn’t have tear ducts. He couldn’t really express his sorrow. He sat there for hours, staring at the dirt in front of him turning into mud. He sat and cursed the Traveler, cursed his Ghost, and cursed whomever had stolen death from him in that instant. When he finally stood, he picked up his wife’s body. He hiked back up to the cliff side. When he reached it, he dug a hole with his hands and laid her to rest in it. 

“Go. Find another poor sap to burden with everlasting life.” He said to Delta.

Then he left.

|

Over the next few days he tracked the group that had shot his wife. He blamed them for making her think there was no other way out. He hated them for shooting her. Whoever they were, they weren’t careful about covering their tracks. Smothered fires, fresh footprints, and trampled plants led Bardyl straight to them. There were three. He crouched nearby, watching them as they laughed around their fire. They didn’t deserve joy. When they finally fell asleep, leaving no guard, Bardyl realized they were either incredibly stupid, or other Lightbearers. If they were touched by the Light, they likely had increased confidence since the Traveler’s awakening.

He stalked up to the resting bodies. The eyes of his first victim shot open as he placed his boot on his neck. Bardyl brought a finger to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. The man only had contempt in his eyes. This told Bardyl they were indeed Lightbearers. He crushed the man’s neck in one swift press, unholstered his iron and shot the other two in the head. Three Ghosts materialized. A knife flashed through the air and caught one in the center, blasting them all with light. The other fell to an orange lance. Bardyl’s arm was ablaze in solar light, his gun wreathed in flames. He let the last Ghost resurrect it’s keeper before snatching it out of the air. The man shot to his feet, hand at his side, ready to draw when he saw his Ghost in another’s hand.

Bardyl’s arm cooled. Then he spoke, his voice flat and hollow. 

“You and your buddies. You shot a woman a handful of days ago. You didn’t kill her. No. No, and realistically she wasn’t bound for death, even if I hadn’t patched her up. What you did to her was far worse. You robbed her of her sense of preservation. Until then, we had been okay. Never had a skirmish while we were lightless. I made sure of that. She was comfortable and seemed happy. See, she sprained her ankle before you shot her. Her sense of invincibility was already cracked. Being lightless hadn’t meant anything until then. When she had a bullet tear a ravine in her shoulder though. She seemed to realize the futility in trying. At least that’s what it seemed like when she flung herself to her death. That woman was my wife.”

His arm began to course with arc energy now, seeming to cage the Ghost in it. The orb at its center began to whip around. Its high pitch voice began to groan, seemingly in pain, as Bardyl’s grip tightened.

“Please man… we didn’t mean to… we was just tryin to survive like you. We-“

“SHE WAS MY WIFE.” 

Bardyl broke the Ghost in his hand. Not quickly, the average Ghost shell was a very hardy material. He didn’t care. It screamed the entire time, hopefully terrifying the man. Cracks formed along the shell, which light began to shine through. His finger plunged into the panels. It creaked. Just before he managed to crush it in his hand, the Ghost stopped screaming and let out a small but clear gasp. Then light enveloped the two Lightbearers. The man began to whimper. He crawled backwards, trying to get away from Bardyl.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re lucky. You get to live. You get to have the nightmares. You get to be scared for the rest of your last life.” Bardyl nodded at the two bodies, “Better than I gave them.”

He turned and began to walk away when he felt a bullet enter his leg. He sighed, whipped around while drawing the hand cannon again, and in an instant took aim at and shot the other man’s hand clean off. The man fell over as Bardyl walked away. Before he left the camp, he recovered some rope. 

|

As he tossed the rope over the tree branch, Harpalyte hovered over River’s grave. 

“Do you think Delta will find another compatible soul?” She asked.

Bardyl stayed silent as he tied one off side of the swing and tossed the other rope up. 

“I hope he does. Though, I don’t know how he’ll explain anything. Come to think, I’m not sure how he did with River.” She mused.

Bardyl stiffened at her name as he finished his task. 

“I’m sorry.” Harpalyte said quietly, “I didn’t mean to…”

Bardyl sat down and moved himself slightly, swinging back and forth.

“It’s okay Harpy. It’s just you and me now.” He said. His voice was empty. His words were stiff, “You know, she always liked this thing. She said it felt familiar to her, sitting on a swing and talking to me. As if we knew each other before we were risen. I never had the heart to tell her I was an experiment. I never told her that couldn’t be, since I knew everything from my past life. I just wanted her to be happy. That’s why I always set up this thing. I ended up liking it too. Made me happy. She…” His voice faltered.

He got up and began to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Harpalyte asked, flitting up next to him.

“The Tower.” He said.

The swing swayed before growing still.


End file.
